A Heart's Strength
by thundra501
Summary: Roddy wants to Rita that he loves her but will his job, stalkers, and rivals interfere with his plans? Can his pen pal help him finally tell her?


Roddy was trying to survive his job which proved to be more than a waiter's job. Let alone a normal restaurant to be in, he even had to hide from a fan boy who apparently claims to love him more than anyone he ever knew. He was praying to go unnoticed today when he saw him walk in along with Lizzie. Lizzie was his twin sister who also claims to love Roddy that way, but with their older sister Athena they had no such luck in trying to win him over. Roddy applied for the job thinking it wouldn't interfere with his life as first mate to the Jammy Dodger II, boy was he wrong! His supervisor was none other the Rick Evergreen, who is a very understanding guy when you think about it.

"Alright Roddy, we have a delivery to make." Rick said causing Roddy to poke his head out the kitchen window

The restaurant was a mixture to the pirate, soldier, sailor, and royalty life style. The kitchen window which orders were given to the waiters and it had a perfect view of the restaurant.

"Where to and what is with we? You are the supervisor and you need to supervise everyone else as well as me." He replied clearly surprised

"I said we because I know for a fact that you will need help carry the order more than I am needed here." Rick replied causing Roddy to give a thankful smile

"Besides the address is 1598 7th port and Greenbay." He added causing Roddy to become nervous

Turns out that the address is where Rita's family lived and they had no idea where he worked, well almost no idea. He got ready to high tail it out of there when all of a sudden a female rat walks in. She looks a little like Roddy only she is a little shorter and that she has blonde hair. She immediately recognized him and was so happy to find her long lost brother that she said:

"Roddy St. James De Carbenesto De Montague is that you?"

"My name is Roddy St. James. I think you have the wrong person." He replied in a polite tone

"You may not remember me but the name is Juliet St. James and you may be my long lost brother. Is it ok with you if we have a DNA test to find whether or not you are my brother?" Juliet asked to calm her nerves

"I don't mind, if you can excuse me I have a delivery to make. See you later." He replied in a calm and polite tone

"Ok see you later." She replied getting ready to make her order

While Roddy and Rick were on their way to make the delivery, Rita was trying not to get lovesick for Roddy. She was so happy that he chose to stay even though she didn't let it show. She however had no such luck in getting over the lovesickness she felt, so she made the order for her family to keep her mind busy. She really didn't know what to do anymore to get passed her lovesickness and had too much pride to admit that she Rita Malone is in love with Roddy St James. She didn't even realized that she has zoned out on her grandmother ranting on how Roddy could impersonate Tom Jones and had a love struck look on her face until her grandmother stopped talking. She shook her head hard to snap out her dazed state.

"Rita do you think Tom likes me?" her grandmother asked finally

"I don't think so?" she said politely while she subconsciously thought _'I hope he doesn't because I can't stop thinking about him.'_

The doorbell rang just in time to save Rita from the 20 questions from her grandmother. However when she answered the door, she was so surprised to see Roddy in his uniform at the door with her order. She tried not to show her surprised love struck expression, especially when both of the guys sang:

"_Every day the Café makes sure you have your order in 30 minutes_

_Or it's free!!!"_

Rita tried not to squeal like a fan girl but couldn't help but say:

"I didn't know you work at the Evergreen Café?" as she paid the guys

"Well I couldn't find a better job that would hire me. Evergreen Café was one fancy restaurant that would even hire a klutz like me to work there." Roddy replied

"I figure he would be just fine for the Café when I hired him. Turns out I was right he is perfect for the job! Take the rest of the day off." Rick added and left with the money

**Me: Thats all for now**

**Juliet: Thundra does not own any Flushed Away characters**

**Roddy: Read and review please**

**_Is Juliet really his long lost sister or a fan crazed girl?_**


End file.
